familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Patten (1787-1880)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Richard Patten first appears in Darke Co Ohio, in September 1825 when he aquires 78 acres of land in Section 19 of Twin Township. A few years later he marries Lucy Colville, whose parents came into the area from Wheeling WV, sometime after 1825. In 1830 Richard appears in the census record for the county within a few entries of his fatherinlaw, Joseph Colville, and his brotherinlaw John Colville. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> Jul 4, 1787 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> MD or PA Cmnt<---> Census records vary on POB Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> Dec 25, 1880 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Marengo, Iowa Co., Iowa Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Marengo 100F Cemetery Sec C, Lot 131 / East Of Marengo Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Lucy Colville (1803-1890) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Dec 14, 1826 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Darke County, OH Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry We have no firm information on the parents of Richard Patten. ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes Sarah Jane Patten c1829 Ohio 1902 Marengo, Iowa Co., IA William Shaffer Ryerson (c1826-?) Sep 5, 1847 Nancy Drucilla Patten 1832 Ohio John Derbin COLE (1826-?) May 23, 1851 Cass County, IN Dicey Ruth Patten May 1836 OH Oliver Washington Patten 10 May 1837 OH Margaret Ann Patten 1840 Ohio Henry C. Patten c1842 Ohio MARY (1852-aft1881) Mary E. Patten 1846 Ohio John Patten Sep 1869 IA Listed as a child of Richard and Lucy, but this DOB seems unlikely; Most likely this John is a grandchild. Family History Time Line Records 1830 Darke Co OH census. Buckingham, 2001 Index includes Richard Patten, John Colvill, and Joseph Colvill, all on p. 31 or p. 32. page Line Surname Given name file Name 32 2 Colville John pg0031.txt 31 26 Colville Joseph pg0031.txt 32 6 Patten Richard pg0031.txt U.S. 1830 Census Record Ancestry Image Year 1830 Commentary State Ohio Richard is shown living 4 houses away from his brotherinlaw John Colville; His fatherinlaw Joseph Colville is shown living two houses beyond John. Both John and Joseph are using the "Colville" spelling County Darke Township Twin HOH Sex Under 5 5-under 10 10-under 15 15-under 20 20-under 30 30-under 40 40-under 50 50-under 60 60-under 70 70-under 80 80-under 90 90-under 100 100 and upwards Name <---> Richard Patten Males <---> Male Under 5 <---> 1 5-under 10 <---> 10-under 15 <---> 1 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 1 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> Identity? ? ? ? Richard <---> Sex <---> Female Under 5 <---> 2 5-under 10 <---> 10-under 10 <---> 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 2 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> Identity? ?(1),?(1) ?(2) ?(2), Lucy Colville Name <---> John Colville Males <---> Male Under 5 <---> 1 5-under 10 <---> 10-under 15 <---> 15-under 20 <---> 20-under 30 <---> 1 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> <---> Sex <---> Female Under 5 <---> 5-under 10 <---> 10-under 10 <---> 15-under 20 <---> 20-under 30 <---> 1 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> Name <---> Joseph Colville Males <---> Male Under 5 <---> 5-under 10 <---> 10-under 15 <---> 2 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 1 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 60-under 70 <---> 1 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> <---> Sex <---> Female Under 5 <---> 5-under 10 <---> 10-under 10 <---> 15-under 20 <---> 1 20-under 30 <---> 2 30-under 40 <---> 40-under 50 <---> 50-under 60 <---> 1 60-under 70 <---> 70-under 80 <---> 80-under 90 <---> 90-under 100 <---> 100 and upwards <---> (1)Presumably a child of Richard and Lucy, (2) No Obvious Relation to known children Land Records, Darke Co OH Last Name First Name I Date Signed Range Twsp Sec Part Tot Acres PATTEN Richard 1825/09/30 3 E 8 N 19 E½SW 78.2400 COLVILL John 1831/10/03 3 E 8 N 21 E½SW 78.6400 PATTEN James 1832/03/05 2 E 10 N 12 SE 160.0000 http://www.usroots.com/~compugen/darke/dlandn-r.htm 1840 Marion County, OH census / Marion City - pg 9 Patten, Richard 1 male under 5, 1 male 5-10, 1 male 20-30, 1 male 30-40, 1 female 5-10, 1 female 10-15, 1 female 30-40 looks to be an error; There is a Richard Patten in Marion Twnship, in 1840, but he was born 1800-1810. That's a bit far off to assume its Richard born 1786. 1851 Marion County, OH census / Marion City Patten, Richard [This looks like an error; There is a Richard patten in Marion Co in 1850 census, but he's married to a Susan, not a Lucy, and DOB is about 1800. There's another Richard Patten in Gilead that could be our irchard, as this one is born 1790-1800 and could conceivable match up with Richard born 1787--wife is age 30-40, implying a DOB of 1810 to 1820 which is a bit old to be Lucy b 1803 1856 Iowa County, IA Census - Marengo Twp, pg 82, line 17, dwelling 147, family 153 Patten, Richard - male, age 66, married, resided 2 years, farmer, born in OH Lucy - age 53, married, resided 2 years, born in VA Oliver - age 19, resided 2 years, born in OH Ann - age 16, resided 2 years, born in OH Henry C. - age 13, resided 2 years, born in OH Mary - age 10, resided 2 years, born in IN 1860 Iowa County, Iowa census, Marengo Twp, line 22dwelling 1338, family 1297 Patten, Richard - age 71, farmer, born in Maryland Lucy - age 55, born in VA Oliver W. - age 22, Teamster, born in OH Margaret - age 19, born in OH Henry - age 18, laborer, born in OH Mary - age 14, born in OH 1870 Iowa County, IA census, Marengo Twp, dwelling 143, family 156, pg 20 Patten, Richard - age 83, without occupation, value of real estate, born in PA Lucy - age 67, keeping house, born in VA Henry C. - age 28, laborer, born in OH Mary - age 19, without occupation, born in OH John - age 9 months, at home, born in IA, born in Sept 1880 Iowa County, IA census, Marengo Twp, FHL Film 1254345, T9-0345, pg 163A Ryerson, William M - age 52, born in OH, Teaming Sarah Jane - wife, age 51, born in OH, housekeeping Jeptha M. - age 13, born in IA, at school William E. - age 21, born in IA, blacksmith Patten, Richard - age 93, father-in-law, United Brethern Minister, born in MD Patten, Lucy - age 76, born in VA References Links [http://www.jenforum.com/colville/messages/219.html Home: Surnames: Colville Family Genealogy Forum Lucy Colville Posted by: Charles Hawkins (ID *****9469) Date: May 10, 2005 at 04:32:51 : of 242 Lucy COLVILLE (or CALDWELL, COLVILL, CALWELL), born 14 April 1803 near Wheeling, Ohio County, Virginia (now West Virginia), Died 6 May 1890, Merango, Iowa Co. Iowa. Married Richard Patten in OH, Darke Co. on 4 Dec 1826 (or Jan 1828). Had children Sarah Jane (1830), Nancy Drucilla (1832), Dicy Ruth (1836) Oliver (1837), Margaret Ann (1840), Henry C. (1842) and Mary E. (1846). Spent most of life in Merango, Iowa Co. Iowa after 1855. Looking for further information on correct name spelling, birth info and family. chawkins@wvi.com 1. Obituary, Dec 29, 1880 Marengo Republican Wife : Born: Apr 14, 1803 - Near Wheeling, WV : Baptized: : Died: May 6, 1890 - Marengo, Iowa Co., Iowa : Buried: - Marengo 100F Cemetery, Sec C, Lot 131/ East Of Marengo : Father: Joseph COLVILL (Abt 1770-1836) 889,896 : Mother: Elizabeth VIVIAN (Abt 1770-After 1850) 889 General Notes (Husband) General Notes for Child Henry C. PATTEN 1880 Guthrie County, IA census - Stuart Twp, pg ?, sheet D. Patten, Henry - age 39, barber, born in OH Mary - wife, age 28, keeping house, born in IA John - age 10, son, at school, born in IA Joseph - son, age 9, at school, born in IA Silveston - son, age 4, born in IA Marcis? - son, age 3, born in IA Burle - son, age 9 months, born in IA 1895 Iowa State census, Guthrie County Patten, Henry C. - age 53, born in OH Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template